


Eating Cookies

by Tablesaw



Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth, Les Mousserables (fictional movie)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tablesaw/pseuds/Tablesaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Bonbon has an Epiephany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



> To the tune of "Barcelona" by Stephen Sondheim ([YouTube link](http://youtu.be/Yfvuk0o1xK0))
> 
> Inspired by "Les Mousserables" from Sesame Street ([YouTube link](http://youtu.be/GyYZfSmwH3c))

_JEAN BONBON and EPIENINE wake up in the morning on the breakfastcade. JEAN BONBON is eating cookies for breakfast._

EPIENINE: 
    Whatcha doing?
JEAN BONBON: 
    Eating cookies
EPIENINE: 
    Oh.
JEAN BONBON: 
    No get up.
EPIENINE: 
    Do you have to?
JEAN BONBON: 
    Yes me have to.
EPIENINE: 
    Oh.
JEAN BONBON: 
    No get up.  
Now you jealous!
EPIENINE: 
    Yes, I am!
JEAN BONBON: 
    Yes, you are!
EPIENINE: 
    Yes, I am!  
'Cause I want them!
JEAN BONBON: 
    See? You jealous!
EPIENINE: 
    Yes, I am!
JEAN BONBON: 
    Yes, you are!
EPIENINE: 
    Yes, I am  
'Cause I want you  
To share.
JEAN BONBON: 
    Me eating.
EPIENINE: 
    All?
JEAN BONBON: 
    Me hungry.
EPIENINE: 
    Share.
JEAN BONBON: 
    Me have to . . .
JEAN BONBON & EPIENINE: 
    . . . Eat
EPIENINE: 
    I know
JEAN BONBON: 
    All  
Of me cookies.
EPIENINE: 
    Look, you're a very selfish monster  
Because you don't act fair!  
Yes, you're a very selfish monster  
Because you don't share!  
Yes, just 'cause you don't share!  
You're just a very selfish monster,  
Om Nom!
JEAN BONBON: 
    (correcting) Bon Bon!
EPIENINE: 
    (sheepish) Bon Bon.
JEAN BONBON: 
    Merci!
EPIENINE: 
    Whatcha thinking?
JEAN BONBON: 
    Me think cookies.
EPIENINE: 
    Oh.
JEAN BONBON: 
    Chocolate chip.
EPIENINE: 
    I would like one.
JEAN BONBON: 
    Look, me have one.
EPIENINE: 
    So?
JEAN BONBON: 
    Me think skip.
EPIENINE: 
    Let me have one!
JEAN BONBON: 
    No, me can't!
EPIENINE: 
    Yes, you can!
JEAN BONBON: 
    No, me can't!
EPIENINE: 
    Whatcha doing?
JEAN BONBON: 
    Eating cookies.
EPIENINE: 
    Yes, I know.
JEAN BONBON: 
    And some dough.
EPIENINE: 
    That sounds good.
JEAN BONBON: 
    With some ice cream.
EPIENINE: 
    Goodbye.
JEAN BONBON: 
    You jealous.
EPIENINE: 
    Yes.
JEAN BONBON: 
    You like me?
EPIENINE: 
    Right.
JEAN BONBON: 
    You think we?
EPIENINE: 
    Eat.
JEAN BONBON: 
    Because me care.  
And if me had some spare  
Oh well, me guess--that fair.
EPIENINE: 
    What?
JEAN BONBON: 
    Me share!
JEAN BONBON & EPIENINE: 
    OM NOM!


End file.
